Ignite His Spirit
by jewelmonkey
Summary: Everyone knows that Volkner is in a depression. A depression that's affecting even Flint. No matter what happens, Flint vows to get his friend's spirit back so he can battle once again. V/F Friendship. No pairings.


**.ignite his spirit.**

"Drapion, use Hyperbeam to finish this off!"

"Flare Blitz!"

There was an explosion that was so bright and intense that both trainers had to shield their eyes. Smoke covered the entire floor and bits of the gym scattered in every direction.

Flint slowly removed his arm from his face and gasped. "Infernape, no!" He proceeded to run towards his injured Pokemon, lifting its head onto his arm for support. The Pokemon was clearly unconcious.

Aaron withdrew his Drapion - who was skittering around in a daze - and thanked it for its hard work. Then he smiled and applauded. "Another great battle Flint! Battlling with you are always such fun."

Flint lowered his gaze and said nothing to Aaron but whispered, "thanks buddy" to his partner and sent Infernape back into its pokeball.

The bug-type trainer watched Flint as he got to his feet and dusted the debris from his pants. "Hey."

Flint looked up, his eyes averted.

Aaron furrowed his brow in concern, "You know, you seemed distracted during our entire battle. I want to say I won because I'm better, but you know I would be lying. I even had a type disadvantage."

Flint sighed and dusted off his crimson hair too. "What are you trying to say?"

"Something's on your mind. Whatever it is, it's keeping you from performing your best."

A moment of silence passed, and Aaron's folded arms told Flint he couldn't leave the empty stadium unless he explained. Sighing, he did so.

"It's just.. When I battle, I get a thrill. It's amazing. I trust my Pokemon to do their best and they always come through for me. Volkner used to feel the same."

Aaron blinked and realization bloomed in his eyes. "Oh, I see. It's about him. He's been doing a good job renovating Sunnyshore City. I go there sometimes on my weekends off. Impressive."

"Yeah, but he's neglecting his duties as a Gym Leader. I'm planning on going back home for a bit and see what's up."

The corner of Aaron's lips quirked and he patted Flint on the shoulder encouragingly. "You do that. Get him out of that depression. At least some things don't change..."

Flint lifted an eyebrow in question. "What is that?"

"You're still a sore loser when you lose a battle."

* * *

Sunnyshore was known for its beautiful spot near the ocean. People from all over -even from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn even- often visit. The city was also known for using so much electricity, all Volkner's doing of course. Ever since he lost interest in battling, he's occupied himself by constructing new buildings and mechanical machines for his Gym and the city.

There's been more than a few blackouts in just the last year.

Flint breathed in the salty air and stretched his arms above his head. "Mm, home at last!"

He shifted the small bag over his shoulder and continued over the newly built solar panels to reach the city's Gym. Once he did, it came as no suprise to find it locked.

He blew a sigh. "Volkner."

Then he turned his attention towards the Power Plant, the source of all the city's power. He made a beeline straight towards it.

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here."

Volkner recognized that voice anywhere, but he kept his back towards the intruder. "What are you doing here, Flint? You should be at the Elite Four."

Flint chuckled and dropped his bag on a nearby couch. "Nah, challengers haven't been coming by lately. My guess is that they're still trying to get that eighth badge."

Volkner remained silent after that, forcing Flint to stand next to him and stare out the large window overlooking the city. "How are the battles?"

The Gym Leader's voice is dry and a bit sharp for Flint's liking. "They're not worth it anymore. I get only a few now and they're all the same. They're weak. They never overpower me."

"Say, maybe if you left the Gym open, new challengers would come by. They could be strong too", Flint pointed out. Volkner said nothing.

Feeling a bit agitated now, the red-haired man coughed and folded his arms for something to do. Being patient was the key with Volkner. He wouldn't lost his temper. He needs to know what's troubling his best friend after all.

His patience was finally rewarded when Volkner sighed.

"I know why you're here, Flint. But there's nothing you can do to help me. Lately, battles just aren't fun anymore. There's no point. So now, I'm always here", he gestures around the building they're in and promptly drops his arms. "I'm currently making a machine for trainers to get their badge outside the Gym without a battle."

This enraged Flint, who couldn't contain his anger anymore. "What? No! You can't do that! Trainers need to earn their badges, not get them like.. like a stuffed toy! And what about your Pokemon? Are you just going to leave them in their pokeballs for an eternity?"

Volkner's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he kept his gaze onto his city, ignoring Flint and his comments.

Flint started to pant now, his outburst taking much of his energy. Frustration leaked off of him, and Volkner knew it.

"Battle me then."

The yellow-haired Trainer closed his eyes. "No. I'm tired of the Four and their style."

This hurt Flint more than it should have and it shocked him into silence.

But only for a minute. "You need to get out more often and appreciate battling again."

Volkner blew out another sigh, but it turned into an indignant shout when Flint grabbed his arm and marched him out of the Plant.

* * *

"...What are we doing here, Flint?"

"Having fun of course! You don't need to battle to have fun!"

Volkner stuffed his hands in his military jacket and eyed the Hearthome City Festival around him. It was nearly the afternoon, resulting in more customers and excited children running amok. Flint stayed by his side, laughing and clearly enjoying himself by this source of entertainment.

Two teenage boys stepped in their path, drawing both men to an abrupt stop.

"I don't believe it! You're Flint and Volkner! One of the Elite Four and the Sunnyshore's Gym Leader!"

Flint grinned cheerfully as Volkner only acknowledged them with a nod.

"We're Trainers. How do you feel to a double-battle with us?"

Volkner's mind immediately registered that these kids would be a joke to battle. Afterall, they couldn't be older than eleven, but Flint had other ideas. Naturally.

"Say, hey, Volkner. We should accept it."

"No."

However, Flint wouldn't listen and agreed to the challenge, dragging Volkner across the opposite side of the couple. People started to gather around, their interest piqued.

The battle didn't last long with Infernape and Luxray cleaning up. It was over in a span of a few minutes, but Flint swore he saw Volkner's eyes light up during the battle. Once the battle was over, Volkner turned away from the scene and trudged up the aisles, glancing at the different stands. Flint hurried after him.

* * *

"It's getting late, we should head back."

Flint ignored Volkner and remained sprawled on the grass, staring up at the stars in fascination.

A moment passed, until a giggle was heard. It bubbled up into a full-blown laugh that made Volkner more confused than ever.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking.. Look how far we've come. From rivals when we were kids, to friends, and then to a Gym Leader and an Elite Four member. We've sure come a long way, haven't we?"

"I guess. I still don't see what's hilarious about it."

"Nothing. Not really. I just really like it."

Flint paused, expecting a reply but received none. He continued, "Hey Volkner."

"... what?"

"No matter what, I'll get your spirit back."

Volkner elicited a noise between a scoff and a laugh. "Really."

"Really! In no time, you'll be battling left and right, buddy. Just like before."

A laugh erupts out of Volkner for the first time in days. He reached over and flicked Flint's forehead, earning a yelp. He grinned into his friend's face, his eyes holding a spark with that action. "Okay. Fine. I'll be waiting for that day."

**-fin-**


End file.
